Bella stuck with the Player
by EmilyE.LOVES.JacobB
Summary: When Bella shares a room with Edward Cullen the university player what will happen. full summary inside first fanfic ever in bellas and edwards point of views
1. Chapter 1 First Day

A/N hi this is my first FanFic ever hope you like it please review and also I like to give credit to jess as let me use her plot line.

thanks Emmi xoxo

SUMMERY

When Bella ends sharing a room with the university player Edward Cullen what will happen between them will Bella fall for him, will Edward stop his player ways to win her over and what happen if Jacob comes. find out in... Bella stuck with the Player

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

High school had nothing on this. High school was a breeze compared to this. I currently find myself amazed that I would rather be in high school, than here. Where am I? One word: university. I'm at Portland University, to be exact.

**1**

**First Day**

As I walked slowly up the steps to the dormitory, I sucked in a deep breath, trying to reason with myself. _It can't be that bad—it's just school, after all, _I thought. For some reason, I had a bad feeling about this year.

I pushed open the doors and walked to the receptionist. She looked up, startled at first by my presence. I just stood there awkwardly, waiting for her to say something. But, to my surprise, she just sat and glared.

I chose to speak first. "Hi. I'm Isabella Swan, I'm looking for my-"

"Schedule and dorm room?" the woman cut me off.

"Yes, actually," I mumbled.

"Here you go, Isabella," she said bitterly to me, sliding a single sheet of pink paper across the counter. I muttered my thanks and head to the elevators, looking at the sheet for my room number.

Scribbled across the sheet were my classes on one side and instructions on another. The instructions read:

_Third floor, room 310_

31 was my lucky number; maybe 310 would be to.

I huffed out and stepped into the elevator. I was thankful that I was alone, and I pressed for the third level quickly. Let's just say I was immensely glad I was still alone when the doors shut.

I had three boxes of the essentials still in my car in the parking lot. I had my duffle bag currently slung around my neck and hanging off to the side. My auburn hair fell in natural loose curls around my back, and my simple grey sweater and black sweat pants were keeping me warm from the crisp cold outside, noting that it was only September.

To my dismay, the elevator stopped at level two. The doors opened slowly as I backed into the corner, watching a pixie-like girl walk in… or more like dance in. She looked up at me and her expression lightened immensely.

"Hi! I'm Alice. Alice Cullen, actually." She grinned.

"Hi… I'm Bella. Bella Swan." I said slowly, with a small and pathetic smile.

"Oh, thank God. You're going up to the third floor. What is your room number?" She asked politely, as if to make small talk.

"Oh, um…" I glanced down at my sheet, totally forgetting the number. Just like me. "Three-ten."

I hadn't noticed she was bouncing up and down slightly until she stopped. Right when I said 310.

She didn't say anything, probably because she didn't have the chance to. We arrived the moment I said my room number and I stepped out of the elevator carefully. I heard her lithe, graceful footsteps behind me, but I decided to ignore them.

When I got to my room, I couldn't hear Alice anymore. I didn't look around to see where she went, I simply wanted to get into my new room and meet my new room-mate.

I turned the handle on the door, which was surprisingly unlocked. I opened it slowly, only to find five boxes on the ground and the light seeping out from under the bathroom door.

I sighed and heaved my duffle bag into the bed on the opposite side of the room from the boxes. I went back to the door to find Alice standing there, silently.

I gasped and tried to slow my now-labored breathing. I stared at the girl, wide-eyed, until she spoke.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I think you've got the wrong room…" she stifled a laugh as I tilted my head in confusion.

"Alice, what are you talking-" I stopped abruptly when the bathroom door opened, revealing a gorgeous boy walking out of it, with a mere towel around his waist to keep him from being naked. I was stunned by the planes of his chest and face, his perfect lips and messy reddish-brown hair and finally… his eyes. His stunning green eyes, which were currently staring at me, wide eyed in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" He took a step back.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked, just as shocked. This time, Alice couldn't keep in her laughter. She burst out laughing, holding her sides like she was about to explode.

"Alice?" I asked, peeling my eyes away from the half-naked God standing mere feet from me to the tiny person laughing her ass off.

"Bella… Meet Edward…" She managed to choke out between giggles.

"Wait… How do you know him?" I whispered.

"Bella… This is my brother, Edward Cullen… I think you're the girl everyone's talking about…" she burst out in another round of laughs.

"ALICE!" I screamed, sobering her up quite quickly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You see, Bella; everyone has been talking about a mix-up in the computer base that assigns dorm rooms to students. Apparently there was a glitch in the system and one girl and one guy got paired together as roomies. Every girl on this campus knows for sure that Edward is the guy, and every girl that hasn't been assigned a room yet has been wishing they were the… 'Lucky'… girl that got to share a room with my brother for the whole year…" she went on and on.

"Alice," I practically growled, interrupting her mid-sentence. "Moot. Point."

"Bella, you're the girl who has to share a room with Edward here for the whole year."

I gaped at her, open-mouthed. "You're kidding," I said through clenched teeth. _Oh no. How the hell did this happen?_ I thought to myself.

"Nope." She said, popping her lips on the 'P'.

Meanwhile, Edward just leaned up against the bathroom door frame, making no move to get dressed.

"Okay… first, Edward, go put some clothes on. Second, Alice, what do I do?" I said calmly, closing my eyes out of pure stress.

"I can go with you to the dean's office if you'd like." Alice suggested. I forced a smile onto my lips.

"You know, I'm not used to girls asking me to _get dressed,_" Edward commented obnoxiously. I then instantly tagged him as a player, because from his mocking tone, there was definitely some kind of a serious tone hidden behind it somewhere.

It was almost like the gears were working inside my head because I finally understood. "Wait—the glitch in the computer system… that happened because…?"

"Because there was two last- minute applications sent in to the University for Residence, and the computers accidentally accepted. Nobody knew who it was, until now. So, in conclusion, there were an odd number of boys and girls here… meaning a guy and a girl had to go together."

I chose to think of the worst case scenario and voice my thoughts.

"The Dean probably won't let me switch rooms with anyone, will he?"

"Actually, no. He normally doesn't let anyone change—no one knows his reasons though. So, again in conclusion, you're rooming with my brother for the rest of the school year." I could almost hear the smugness in her voice. "This, for me that is, is great. Now I can get to know you better, Bella!" she squealed in delight. Me, on the other hand, sat on the edge of my mattress and rested my elbows on my knees. After watching Alice jump up and down for a good two minutes, I dropped my face into my hands.

This was definitely the start to one hell of a year.


	2. Chapter 2 Girlfriends

**A/N** hi guys this is chapter 2 big thanx to my friend who did all the edting for me tell me what you think and thanks to jess for letting me ues her plot line. REVIEW please im send chapter 3 to be edited soon but i need REVIEWS before i update

thanks Emmi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**2 **

**Girlfriends**

I felt someone sit next to me on the mattress.

"Bella, it's okay. It's not a big deal… SHOOT! I have to go…" Alice murmured from beside me.

"Jasper?" Edward asked smugly. Everything about him was smug. His facial expressions, his words, his half-naked body…

What the hell was I talking about? How could a _body _be _smug?_ I was clearly losing my mind.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I have to go. I'll come by later with the guys for Edward's annual movie night!" Alice chirped and left the room, leaving me alone with a smug, half-naked God, who, by the way, still made no move to get dressed.

"Please, for the love of God, please put _something _on!" I said through my hands, which were still covering my face.

"That really wounds a guy's ego, you know. A girl telling them—no, ordering them to put some clothes on, right after they've had a shower and you're alone with him," he said mockingly as he passed by me to get to the farthest side of the room—his side.

"Only yours," I murmured. Apparently, either he didn't hear it or he didn't make the connection.

"When did you meet Alice?" Edward asked me as he stripped off the robe. I looked away quickly, covering my eyes with my hands, glad that I only caught a glimpse of his butt, because his back was to me. I gasped as I did this, and Edward turned around once he had pants on, and smirked.

Asshole.

He probably planned that.

"I met her in the elevator while coming up here, only about five minutes ago," I managed to choke out. I was still trying to get the image of his perfectly shaped butt out of my mind. By now, I'd taken my hands away from my eyes, only to see Edward leaning up against my dresser, shirtless.

I repeat; Ass. Hole.

"Why did you want me to put clothes on?" He asked seductively. I was right about one thing—he was a player. He was clearly not used to a girl wanting him to get dressed, especially after all the one-night-stands I assumed he had.

"Because unlike most girls…" I was about to use his first name, but to emphasize my sincerity, I went with last names, "…_Cullen, _I don't want to see you naked."

"C'mon, admit it. You'll dream about me." Was this guy serious? Damn, how egotistic can you get?

"Cullen, if you show up in my dreams tonight, it will be because I'm having a nightmare," I spat at him. "I'll be back soon; I have to go get the rest of my boxes." I walked to the door and slammed it shut behind me. I stomped off to the elevator, only to walk straight into a wall—or, was it? I looked up to meet the eyes of a very amused face.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled and walked around him. The elevator doors closed as I pressed for ground level, and the amused 'building with legs' was still standing next to me.

"Hi," he said, turning and holding out a hand for me to shake. "I'm Emmett. Emmett Cullen. And you are…?" _Great. The brother over the asshole I have to share a room with for the Whole Year!_ I said to myself as I tried to keep my cool.

"Bella. Bella Swan," I said politely, despite my bad mood. I shook his hand and let mine drop.

"You're Edward's brother."

"So you met Eddy, did you?" Emmett chuckled.

_Eddy,_ I thought. _I'll have fun teasing him about that later._

"Yes, I am unfortunately his room-mate," I groaned.

Emmett laughed. "I never thought I'd hear that coming from a girl." I sighed.

"Your brother is the biggest egotistic air head I've ever met," I growled.

He laughed again. "Do you have any boxes that you need help with?" He asked out of the blue.

"No. Well, yes, but… I don't want you to… You don't have to…" I babbled on.

"Where's your car?" He was still chuckling as the elevator doors opened, revealing the ground level. I blushed and smiled up at him, and he followed me to my car.

He picked up two boxes and I picked up one—the lightest one at that. He helped me get them up to the third level and placed them in front of my door.

"I've got to go, but there you go! I'll talk to you later, Bella. Hope Eddy doesn't give you a hard time," he said while walking down the hall.

"Thanks!" I called after him. I used my key and opened the door to my room, only to find the typical 'player boy' dorm room circumstance. Edward was making out, full-out tongue with a girl on his bed. She was barely visible because she was lying on her back on his bed and he was on top of her, kissing her aggressively.

"Ew." I picked up the lightest box again and entered the room, trying desperately hard to control my temper. I had a feeling that I was going to be watching live sex from my side of the room if I didn't stop them soon.

When I managed to get all my boxes next to my bed in the room, Edward and his whore were still making out on the bed. Fabulous.

I cleared my throat.

"Ahem."

Edward tilted his head up not even an inch while the girl's lips moved down to his neck. He glared at me and finally spoke.

"What do you want…_Swan?_" He snapped.

"Sorry _Cullen; _didn't realize I was interrupting. I don't know if you happened to notice, but this is _my _room too." I smiled devilishly._ It made me so, so sad to break up their fun_. I laughed quietly to myself; _lies_, I thought.

"Can't you like…leave?" the whore asked in between kisses.

"Like, no." I mimicked her annoying high-pitched voice.

"I swear," Edward growled and pushed away from her, only to be inches from my face with a finger pointed at my chest.

"You are the most annoying person I've ever met!" he yelled in my face.

"And you are the most obnoxious, egotistic, self-centered ass-hole I've ever met!" I shouted back. There was one thing I was certain—I was _not _afraid of Edward Cullen.

"Why won't you leave me alone!?" He shouted again.

"Because I _live here, _dumb-ass!" I almost laughed at his stupidity. Almost.

"Go find Alice. She'll keep you entertained for hours on end," he suggested quietly yet smugly. Right, like I was going to find Alice and say, 'Your brother is being a complete douche bag, so you're going to entertain me for hours while your brother has sex with his girlfriend in our dorm room.' Ha ha, funny.

Not going to happen.

"Why, you don't want me around?" I asked, feigning hurt.

"No. As a matter of fact, I don't." he murmured, going back to making out with his whore.

I figured if I was stuck with him, he was now stuck with me too.

_Meaning: if he's going to make my school year a living hell, then I'm going to make his a living hell, too._

I smiled at my plan and turned to my boxes. Frankly, it was rather disgusting, listening to two people smacking lips with each other, so I grabbed my iPod and stuck it in my ears. I looked out of the open window to see the sun setting… perfect. Just enough time for my routine jog.

This time I was going to jog around campus though. Not around my block in Forks. I was thankful that I was already wearing something I could jog in—I didn't want to change in front of my new roomie and his girlfriend.

I shoved the iPod into the hoodie's large pocket and looked down at my feet. I was wearing running shoes. Good.

I watched Edward in disgust one last time before exiting the room, jogging to the elevator, taking the elevator down to ground level and jogging out of the building. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going—I wasn't even paying attention to the song I was listening to. I just moved my feet with the beat of the music, my heart rate accelerating, glad to be out in the somewhat fresh air.

I looked up from the ground for the first time since I came out. It was like a ghost town out here—absolutely no one around. That didn't stop me; I kept my pace for a good five more minutes until a reached a forest line. I hesitated for a moment, not sure if I wanted to go in there in case of not being able to find my way back, but I decided to go for it.

I started up again, bouncing as best I could from side to side, avoiding the rocks and stumps coming out of the forest ground. Before I knew it, it was almost pitch black out, and I was thankful that I ran in a straight line out. I turned around 180 degrees and started running more carefully in the night, watching out for things that I could easily trip on.

Before I knew it, I was back on campus, and at that point, I was glad. I was starting to worry if I was going the right way or not. To my disappointment, the music flowing soothingly through my ears stopped abruptly. I pulled out my iPod, walking into the dormitory and glaring at the tiny screen. Great my iPod died.

When I got back to my room, I made no move to be quiet. I was heading towards the closed door when I heard yelling coming from it.

"…Stop! I don't care, I love you! I thought you loved me!" I heard a voice shout. Figuring that it was the whore from earlier, since it was coming from my room, I pressed my ear against the door, listening in as best as I could.

"Tanya," I heard Edward sigh in frustration, "could you leave? I'm trying to make this easy—and you're making it terribly hard."

"Fine! I'll just go! You and your little tramp have fun here!" the girl, who I assumed was Tanya, shouted again.

"I am not a little tramp!" I heard another—different--female voice scream. Oh, dear God. That meant there were _two _girls potentially invading my personal stuff. Great.

I tried turning the handle and to my surprise, once again, it was unlocked. I walked in, trying to make no notice of the scene going on in there.

I remembered I still had my ear-phones tucked into my ears, and thought of a sneaky plan. My iPod was dead, so I wasn't hearing anything except the three drama queens—yes, _three_—shouting at each other. If my iPod was still connected to the ear-phones, but it wasn't playing anything, they'd think I would be listening to music when I'm really listening to them.

They would never know.

I stifled a laugh at how truly blind they were and walked into the room further. When I reached my bed, I stopped in my tracks, staring at it like it had wings and would fly out my window.

"What the hell?" I mumbled to myself. I looked at the bed, which already had sheet on them and was made, with a perfect pillow, etc. and saw a small white square on the sheets.

It was a letter, addressed to me.

_Bella,_

_I saw you were gone for some reason and I decided to help you out! Edward was in the middle of a cat-fight when the rest of our friends and I came to visit him, so our friends left but I felt bad that all of your stuff was still packed in those ugly brown boxes._

_So, I unpacked for you! I made your bed too._

_No need to thank me, but in case you want to…_

_You're welcome._

_Hope to talk to you soon!_

_Alice._

Alice. Damn. She unpacked everything… I trudged to my closet, only to open it and find all of my clothes hanging there. I made mental note to do something to repay her later on—thanks just simply wasn't enough.

I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. I hadn't even been paying attention to the bickering of my roomie and his ho's when I turned around slowly, just so see all three of them, arms crossed tightly against their chests, giving me their worst glare possible.

The sight should have terrified me. It would scare the living hell out of anyone not tough enough to stand up to Edward like I was. To me, this sight was downright hilarious.

I burst out laughing, clutching my sides for support and holding onto the corner of the wall for support. Edward's glare deepened while the two girls huffed out a breath and stormed out of the room.

When they were gone, I was done laughing. I took out the ear-buds from my ears and tossed my iPod onto my perfect bed and sighed, searching the closet for my pajamas.

"Swan," Edward growled. I put on a playful scowl, just to piss him off, and turned to face him once again.

"What?" I responded icily.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" he asked incredulously.

"Pf. No," I said, turning back to my clothes.

"Looking for these?" he asked smugly. I turned to look at him, only to see he was holding up my pajamas.

I cursed lightly under my breath. "Cullen, I know you're horny but c'mon, your own roommate's clothes? Ew." I tried my best to hide my fear. He had what I wanted to change into. I felt an ultimatum coming on.

"Take off your top and you can have the top to your pajamas," Edward ordered.

My jaw dropped. No way was I going to change in front of this pervert.

"No." I said, digging around in my closet for my other pajamas, a huge grin coming over my face when I found them. I turned back to Edward, whose face fell slightly. Probably because he wanted to see me topless; like he ever would.

"Aw, don't seem too upset," I murmured to him as I walked to the bathroom, grateful when I found a lock on the inside of the door. "By the way, I'm getting a lock for my closet!" I called back to the room.

I laughed to myself as I hopped in the shower and washed myself thoroughly. Ten minutes later, I jumped out and changed into the boxers and old baggy t-shirt that I grabbed from my closet.

I opened the bathroom door, my hair dripping onto my white t-shirt. I thought, _Great. That'll be see-through soon_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_DID YOU LIKE IT DID YOU NOT REVIEW I NEED FEEDBACK _

_thanx Emmi_


	3. Chapter 3 The Visit

A/N hey here is chapter 3 this is when jacob comes into the story. thanks to my friend who edited all the chapters also thanks to jess for letting me ues the plkot line

i need lots more reviews if you want more. So PLEASE REVIEW

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**3**

**Visit**

I wasn't watching where I was going. I walked right into something that felt like a brick wall again, but this wall moved back a bit. I looked up. My cheeks were burning as I realized who I'd just bumped into.

"Sorry," I murmured.

"Bella, we have to stop meeting like this." He laughed.

"Emmett," I sighed. I let out a nervous laugh. I looked up and saw Emmett looking down on me, with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, Bella." He laughed loudly. He turned around and walked back into the middle of the room. I followed closely behind, insanely curious.

"Emmett," I finally asked, "what are you doing in my dorm room?"

"Hanging out with Eddy here."

He walked over to Edward and threw him into a choke hold. Edward looked seriously annoyed. Emmett seemed to be having the time of his life.

"That's right; you're the air head brother." I smiled.

He laughed once Emmett let him go. He walked over to me, gently grabbed my arm and pulled me to my bed. He sat me down on the edge and sat next to me.

"Tell me about yourself, Bella."

"Well, Emmett, there's really nothing to tell." I sighed, looking around the room desperately to change the subject.

"Okay. Well, did anything happen today?" he asked.

I decided to take the opportunity. "Actually, yes. I went for a jog in the forest and around the campus. When I came back I caught Edward in the middle of a bitch-fight." I smiled evilly.

Edward's head snapped up, completely focusing his attention on giving me the best death glare he could manage. It was a good thing that he didn't have to do it often—he wasn't very good at it.

I stifled my laugh as Emmett started to smile. "Details! I need details!" he shrieked like a girl.

I couldn't help it—my laugh came out, but only for a second; I was so excited to tell Emmett about Edward and his whores. A guy I'd just met!

"Well, I believe it was a girl named Tanya and also a different girl who were… arguing over something…" I trailed off, trying to remember.

"Over…?" Emmett urged.

"Cullen, I think. I'm not sure... Cullen, why don't you fill him in?" I grinned.

"Oh…" comprehension covered Emmett's facial features. "Tanya and Lauren… Sorry I missed that."

"Excuse me? Care to fill me in?" I teased, still smiling.

"Tanya and the other girl you mentioned—whose name is Lauren, by the way—have a fight once a month over Edward. It's better than movie night once a week! I can't believe I missed it…"

"Why do they fight every _month?_" I asked incredulously.

"It's because each of them walk in on Edward making out with the other one." He answered simply, as if there should be a 'duh' at the end.

"So… let's say Lauren walks in on Edward making out with Tanya, and vice versa?" Emmett nodded.

"Wow. So you've been caught every month cheating on one or the other… and yet you still do it," I slowly accused Edward.

Edward mumbled something that I couldn't understand and walked to his computer desk. This reminded me…

I stood up and walked to my desk, staring at my laptop, already set up and ready to go.

"Alice…" I murmured under my breath.

I sat down and turned the Mac Book on, only to get an instant message from my best friend Jacob, five minutes later.

_Jacob says: Hey Bella._

I blinked a few times before peeking over at Edward, to make sure he wasn't reading my conversation with Jacob. To my surprise, he wasn't. I turned back to the screen and typed.

_Bella says:_ _Oh, thank god. I've had one hell of a day._

_Jacob says: Hold up. First of all, what's your room number?_

_Bella says: 310. Why?_

There was a knock on the door.

"Jake," I squealed loudly, as I ran to the door.

"What's up, drama queen?" Emmett smirked idiotically as he looked at Edward, who now also wondered what was going on. I quickly pulled the door open to see Jacob smiling back at me, with his laptop under one arm. I looked at him. He hadn't changed much. He still had his beautiful dark skin and his perfect white smile, his deep dark eyes and his black hair, so frequently messy. I was so happy to see him. I couldn't control myself. I threw my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. When I realized what I'd done, I pulled away.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry, Jake," I whispered. I wasn't really sorry though; it felt so right to kiss him.

"That's ok. I actually enjoyed it." His husky voice chuckled as he put his arms around my waist. How could this feel so right? Even kissing Jacob felt natural. Edward's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Excuse me, but who the hell is he?"

"Jacob, this is my roommate Edward, and his brother Emmett," I said, pointing to them. Jacob's arms tightened around me. I wanted to see his face, but it was angry.

"This guy is your roommate!" he yelled. I looked up to see that he was – well, how do I put it? Oh yeah; PISSED!!

"So that's why you don't like me; you have a boyfriend." Edward smugly looked at Jake, who was now furious. Great; my day got better and then worse in less than thirty seconds. Jacob was mad because Edward 'the male model,' was my roommate. Edward thought Jacob was my boyfriend, and that was why I didn't want to see him naked. Only Edward would have a big enough ego to think that. I turned to face Edward; Jacob's arms were still holding me tightly.

"No, I just hate you because you're an Ass Hole." I told him this slowly, so he would get the message. I felt Jacob relax now that he knew I did like him. Jacob was like a big brother; he was way over protective around guys, but he did have a right to jump to conclusions. Just look at Edward, with his tight t-shirt, his reddish-brown hair and those green eyes; he was drop dead gorgeous.

Just then, all these thoughts of Edward and I went through my mind. _Snap out of it, Bella! _I told myself._ He's not good for you_. A different voice in my head disagreed. I shook my head.

"And Jacob is not my boyfriend." I looked back at Jacob. He was calm now, which made me feel a bit better.

"So Jake, it's good to see you, but what are you doing here?" I asked. It was weird to see him in my dorm room on the first day; maybe he knew that I didn't have class tomorrow? Then again, I only found out today.

"I'm here to see you, of course. I'll be staying for a while." Jacob smiled quickly and messed with my hair. Was he hiding something from me? Then I just realized what he said. I pushed myself away from him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What, staying? What about Year Twelve, Jake?" The words ran out in a rush. He smiled again and I knew the answer. He had dropped out of school. I was so mad that I could feel gore drop and my face grew redder and redder. I was angry now.

"Jacob Black." I only used his full name when he was in deep trouble, which was now. "How could you drop out of school?" I was yelling now. Jacob was an A+ student; how could he do this?

"Bells, can we talk about this later? I don't really want to be yelled at in front of your roommate." He sighed. I knew Billy would have no idea yet, but when he did he would give him hell. I suppressed an evil grin.

"Fine," I huffed. "But I'm so going to call your dad."

"No, please Bella; not that!" He was shocked that I, little innocent Bella, would play the blackmail card on him. A wicked smile grew on my face; I was interrupted by a row of laughter behind me. I turned to see Emmett and Edward on the floor shaking with laughter. I rolled my eyes at them but they didn't see. Then a thought burst into my mind; if Jacob was here and Billy didn't know, then…

"Jake, where will you stay?" I questioned, turning back to him.

"I'll probably crash in my car till I tell Billy," he surged. Knowing Jacob, he would try and avoid talking to Billy for as long as possible. I thought about that long and hard.

"You can stay here." The words spilled out before I could stop them.

"What?!" Edward yelled. He was now weary of our conversation. We both ignored him.

"Thanks Bells, but I can only see two beds." Jake smiled, looking behind me. He looked at Edward, who was looking at me, his eyes wide. Then I noticed that Emmett was lying across a black leather couch.

"You can stay on the couch," I beamed.

Edward stood up and walked over to stand in front of me. "Wait, this is my room too."

I thought hard about my reply. I could have said so many mean, rude and unladylike things. I could have just ignored him. But instead, I faced him and twisted my face into a flirty expression. I looked deep into his emerald eyes. At this point I felt utterly stupid, but when I did meet his gaze I melted. "Edward, please; just for a few nights." There was shock and not just from Edward; Emmett's and Jacob's eyes were both wide.

First of all, I thought that this was the first time I'd called Edward by his first name; secondly, I was being nice; more than nice.

"Um, wow. Well, I guess a few nights won't kill anyone," Edward muttered, breathing slightly faster. I don't think I was thinking after that, because I ran to Edward and threw my arms around his waist, hugging him. In that moment, both our hearts were beating so quickly that I thought we would explode. Quickly, before he could react, I let my arm fall to my sides.

That same small voice didn't want to let him go.

"Thank you." I thought about saying, 'I owe you one,' but I couldn't be sure how that would end. Although, the factices in my head said it wouldn't be too bad. Just then, Alice and two others came through the door.

"Hey! Hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, Alice; you're fine. By the way, this is my friend Jacob."

She looked a tiny bit disappointed when I said 'friend', but I let that pass.

"So, who are your friends?" I continued. A smile lit up her face as she turned to the beautiful blonde girl behind her.

"Bella, this is Rosalie Hale; Emmett's girlfriend and my model." Her cheery voice sang. I looked at Rosalie; I could see why she would be a model, but why would Alice need a model?

Alice must have seen the confusion on my face, or some must have clicked in her head, because she then said, "Oh, sorry. I didn't tell you I'm going to be a world famous fashion designer."

I heard Emmett scoff. Alice rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. I held back giggles.

"It's so nice to meet you, Bella. I hope you'll keep Edward in order." She smiled with her perfect teeth. She was so perfect; she belonged on the cover of Seventeen Magazine.

"Please don't encourage her," moaned Edward, who was now going through a box of DVD's; Jacob was helping. She just smiled at Edward, and then wandered over to place herself next to Emmett. He gave her a quick kiss when he thought no one was looking.

"And this is my boyfriend Jasper," she said, as she threaded her arms around the blonde boy's waist. Great; everyone had a partner except me, but at least I had my friend Jacob. He moved forward, one arm holding Alice and his other held out to me. I took it and we shook hands.

"Well, Bella. It's nice to meet you; I think Alice has told me your life story. I swear she hasn't stopped to breathe." Everyone started to laugh. I blushed and looked at Alice, who elbowed Jasper.

"That Alice; she's very annoying for such a small person," Edward chuckled. Alice poked her tongue out again, this time at Edward. In that moment, I saw a glimpse of the Cullen family. This made me smile inside out. I'd always been an only child, and seeing the whole brother and sister thing sparked some jealousy within me.

The next hour was spent watching some comedy movie, which wasn't half bad. After that, everyone began to leave. By this time it was already eleven thirty, and I was looking forward to bed. I helped Edward and Jacob to clean up the pizza boxes; thanks to the four boys they were all empty.

"Back soon, Bells," Jake said, half way out the door. I was already in bed, drawing random pictures in my art journal.

"Where are you going?" Another yawn escaped me. He smiled at me.

"You go to sleep; I'm just going to get some things out of my car." I nodded as I yawned again. He gave me my favorite warm smile and went out the door. I turned back to my journal. I had two art journals; one was private. It was more like an expressive diary, so I put out my diary and started to sketch. I wasn't even done sketching when I realized what and who I was drawing. I was drawing Edward with his towel wrapped around his hips. I gasped. _Ok, calm down Bella. It's ok; sure you can draw him. You've drawn lots of people in this book before… just not incredibly hot half naked guys._ Just then, I looked up to see Edward standing in the bathroom door in sweat pants, watching me with a strange look on his face. I quickly shoved the book into my bedside table drawer.

"You never told me that you were an artist. What were you drawing?" He sounded a little surprised.

"It never came up, and why do you care?" I was blushing; hoping he wouldn't ask about what I was drawing. He picked up the other art book that was on my bed, and sat down next to me. Why was my heart beating so fast? He smiled a crooked smile. My heart nearly stopped; he was too perfect.

"You aren't bad. I like this one." He showed me a picture of my mum and Lilly, my puppy. It took me a minute to focus. I must have been so tired that I was imagining Edward being nice.

"Oh, that's my mum Rena, and my dog Lilly," I yawned again, and started to put my art stuff away.

"She looks a lot like you." Edward smiled and went to lie on his bed. Rena did look like me. Her hair was the same colour, except hers was cut at shoulder length and her side fringe was always pinned back behind her left ear. Also, we had the same chocolate brown eyes. My mum always had laugh lines even when she was mad. That was why I could never take her seriously.

"Thanks," I said, as I curled up under the duvet. My eyelids were heavy.

"Good night," I murmured. All I heard was his soft chuckle. And then unconsciousness found me, and I was promptly swept up in my dreams.


	4. Chapter 4 Party

A/N it's here chapter four it took a hole mounth to write just for you guy this time my best friend Brooke edited thank you Brooke also thanx to jess for the plot line and MOST of all THANK YOU to my readers

emmi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**4**

**The Party**

I awoke groggily to a dark silent room I knew no one was up yet I rolled over trying to be quiet but the bed creaked beneath my weight, I cringed as I heard Jacob mumble. Jacob was not a morning person I was aware of this because Jacob had lived with my family for three months while his father grieved over the lose of his wife and Jacobs mother Elly Black, this took its toll on Jacob to but I didn't like to dwell on those dark time with him it was to depressing. I was relieved to hear his light snore start up again. Propping myself up on one elbow I looked at Edward he was also still asleep, he looked different when he was sleeping still beautiful, still drop dead gorgeous but somehow he was different, peaceful not the smug Edward I knew and hated I mentally noted. This Edward I liked or could maybe… that pulled me up short. _LOVE? No Bella no way how can you think about Edward like that. _That wasn't what surprised me not that I was thinking of Edward in that way but a little voice in my head told me I felt that way too.

I groaned and sat up in bed I looked over it was only ten to six I needed to find something to do otherwise I would end up falling in love with a guy I didn't like, well the main part of me that didn't like him anyway. I flipped through the Portland University information booklet I stop on one of the pages, one of the reasons I chose Portland was because it had a pool. Reading the opening hours I found myself quietly getting out of bed, the pool opened at six. Gently I searched my draws for bathes I stuff them in a shoulder bag, glancing over at Edward and Jake to make shore I didn't wake them. I went into the bathroom closing the door making as little sound as possible and got dressed in my gym clothes because there was also a gym a level up from the pool.

I was about leave when I sighed, if I didn't leave a note for Jacob he would go all big brother on me. I ripped a piece of paper out of my sketch book, the sound made Edward roll over and push his sheets off, he was topples again the plans of he's chest were so brilliant I couldn't help but stair and then those stupid images floated through my mind. Me and him, him and me I shook my head hoping I could maybe shake them away. I pressed the pen on the paper and started to write…

_Good morning Jacob, Cullen_

_Don't panic I've just gone for a swim be back for breakfast_

_Bella_

I left the note on the coffee table so Jacob would be the one to read it and then I was out the door.

When I got down to the pool there was no one in site, the only person was an older lady, late twenty's who kindly signed me up for the year.

"This will give you full access to the pool, gym and locker rooms and here is a gym time table." She said handing me a lamented wallet size card with my details on it.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome Ms Swan." She smiled at me as I headed for the change rooms. I know it shouldn't bother me but being called Swan it reminded me of Edward, I shuttered. I got dressed onto a pair of light blue bikinis mum had brought for me as a university present. Rena was so ready for me to get a boyfriend she had brought me lot of thing to help like these bikinis and I was expecting a package in the next few days with underwear and proper pajamas. Mum's definition of proper is closer to sexy then anything else. I smiled as I walked into the pool area thinking of how Jacob might reacted if I wore the pajamas that my own mother pick out for me, he might have a heartertack I let out a little giggle at the thought.

I lay my towel neatly on one of the loungers near the pool. The water so still and peaceful it looked like glass, the tiling was all different shades of blue I didn't look like a lap pool at all but it was. My toes curled over the edge and bent my knees and dive into the cool pool water.

At the end of my twenty-fourth lap I look up to see Alice getting in. "Hey Alice" I called she doggie paddled over to me.

"Hi Bella sorry to disturb your forces I've been watching you swim and…"

"Wait why have you been watching me swim?" I cut her off I felt a little redness in my cheeks

"Well I wanted to talk to you." A smile speed across her face I knew that look it's the same one she had on her face when she "introduced" me to Edward yesterday.

"Alice what" I was suspicious now. She could tell I wasn't in the mood for a surprise but she didn't care.

"Ok Bella I'm taking you to a party!" her voice got really high on the last word.

"No Alice. No way" I shook my head in disagreement. Crap party, not that I didn't like parties in actually fact I liked parties. But I had a secret only Jacob and I knew. I had taken dance classes ever since I was ten. Not girly ballet but hip hop and I was talented what I mean by that is I could watch any hip hop video clip and be able to copy every move. When I go to parties or clubs I was a show off, and it wasn't a bad thing at first but I became popular just because I could dance no one even knew my name. So I promised myself I wouldn't show off my dancing skills again. Jacob didn't care he would show his moves anytime he could, we would always have competitions, like dance offs. I would kick his butt as usual and Jacob would say "I went easy on you Bells next I'll beat you." _Yeah right_

"C'mon Bella please I'll do your hair and your make-up and everything" Alice pleaded jumping up and down in the water making little splashes. I had to admit it was tempting.

"No" I said harshly her face fell she was thinking about it, she smiled devilishly

"Ok I'll race you one full lap, if you win I never mention the word party again…" I like that idea. Alice was tiny I could beat her in my sleep. "…But if I win you let me doll you up and take you to the party to night."

"You're on" I smiled and she smiled bigger. We got out and stood on the starting blocks to make it fair.

"Ready" I looked her

"Set" she said back excitement in her voice

"GO" we both said diving in. the water rush past me as I somersaulted on the end pool wall and headed back to finish the race.

"I win" I panted

"Nope" Alice said with a smug tone I looked at her she was already sitting on the edge of the pool.

"What the Hell how did you do that." My eyes about to drop out of my head, She giggled.

"Get dressed go back to your dorm and Rose and I well be there at, let's say twelve" Alice was beaming there was no other word for the way she looked. She was so happy she was like the sun warm, bright and absolutely satisfied with herself.

"Fine" I moaned rapping a towel around me and stormed off to change.

Back at the room I found the door unlocked again Edward was up I guessed. I walk in to find Jacob with mountain of food on his plate and the light seeping under the bathroom door Edward must in the shower that let my thoughts of him go wild. _Bella your insane how can you like him he's nothing but trouble. _Even though that little part of me was right the thought of him made my heart speed up.

"Hey bells check out this food Edward cooked" Jacob said his mouth half full

"Edward cook" I burst out laughing putting one hand over my mouth so he couldn't hear me but was too late he heard and now Edward was standing in the door way half dressed as always. After I got control myself he asked,

"What so funny about my cooking" It surprised me that he was series I could not imagine Edward the smug playboy, cooking! But I could imagine my Edward the peaceful, non smug Edward I liked cooking, but not just cooking, cooking for me. I'd always like guys who could cook so maybe I could like him. I swallowed hard at that.

"Sorry I just don't see you as the cooking type" he smiled that crooked smiled and my heart felt like a steam train about to shoot out of my chest. I sat down, trying to hide my blush from both of them, I failed because Jake saw and his mouth drop open like a gold fish.

"Shut up" I wisped he closed his open jaw straight away

"So what will it be Bella… I mean Swan" Edward called smug again we both hear him stutter over my first name Jacob looked at Edward and then me by now my cheeks would be ruby red. I liked it even in his smug velvet voice, I liked the way he said my name. _Repeat after me you do not like Edward and you are not I repeat NOT going to fall for him like every other girl!_ I said that eight time be for I took a deep breath and looked up

"Anything Cullen I'm in rush your sister coned me into going out to some party"

"Now how did she do that" he smiled placing a bowl of fresh fruit and yogurt in my lap.

"A swimming bet" I mumbled putting food in my mouth

He chuckled "you do know she is one of the top swimmers in the state" I swallowed great little Alice knows how to scam people. Perfect.

"Cheater" I cursed under my breath I ate the rested of my breakfast and had a shower.

After I sat around in my black silk dressing gown which mum also brought with my diary I had continued the sketch of the half naked god called Edward. Mean while I was slightly aware of Edward's eyes on me. It made me feel a bit smug so I loosened the tie on my gown I heard him swallow loudly; I bit my lip holding back a giggle as I blushed. I was finishing off the colour of his bronze hair when the book disappeared out of my lap and reappeared in Jacobs's hand.

"What you drawing bells?" he asked in a teasing tone. Shit

"Give that back Jacob Black" I said in a hiss

"Touchy let's take a look shell we"

"Don't you even think about it or I'll tell Billy" I knew that would stop him I had power of over him but it couldn't last but while it did I would use it to my advantage.

"Yesh Bella here" handed it back I could see a mix disappointment and curiosity in his eye. Then Alice walked through the door caring bags of stuff I groaned.

"Alice…"she cut me off

"No Bella, I won so where doing this my way, I even brought Emmett and jasper just in case I need them to pin you down"

I heard Edward and Emmett laugh I gave Emmett evil eyes

"Don't panic Bella where here to see the final produced and to help Edward pick something to wear" Emmett said a smile crossing his face Edward glared at Emmett. Fantastic the whole Cullen clan is going to this party maybe just to piss Edward, I take Jacob as my date. _Bella why the hell do you want to make Edward jealous?_ That was a good question, one I didn't have an answer to.

"Edward be a gentlemen and give me a hand with these bag" Rosalie called as she came through the door Edward didn't hastate I whet to sit by Jacob on the couch.

"Jake do I want you to come to the party with me please."

"Oh I thought you much rather go with Edward" he wisped back sarcastically.

"Where the hell did you that idea from" I snapped.

"C'mon bells I saw you blush when he said your name" his voice dragged like it was obvious.

"I don't like him" I knew that might be a lie but I went with it.

"Fine I'll come, maybe we might have a dance off I'd like to see Edward face when you go full pro on everyone" he chuckled I bit my lip that would be a funny site all the Cullen's faces when I started dancing Alice would hate me for not telling her I was a "professional" hip hop dancer.

"Get in here Bella Swan" Alice demanded I moaned as I heaved myself off the couch.

"Done" Alice and Rose agreed an hour later thank god I thought I stood up to look at myself in the minor

"Wow" I wisped my skin didn't look like it had make up on it but my face was flawless, you could only tell by the silvery eye shadow, the black lashes and the shimmering lip gloss.

"Ok I have to admit you did a great job" they both smiled at my conclusion.

"Get dressed and then come out so you can get the boys approval" Alice squeaked as she handed me a garment bag and then they left the bathroom I unzipped the garment bag I slipped into the dark blue skinny leg jeans and then looked at the top Alice had pick out. It was a strapless boob tub coved in silver sequins

"ALICE! I am not wearing this top" I yelled

"You'll have to if you want to come out of that bathroom," everyone laughed even Jacob. I glanced around the bath room there was no other clothing.

"I will never forgive you for this Alice" I grumbled as I pulled on the strapless top and put the matching silver high heals. I took a deep breath and opened the door…

_**Edward's Point Of View **_

Bella walked though the bath room door, her face a deep red from embarrassment she looked cute when she was mad. Then I saw what she was wearing her jeans, they were a perfect fit hugging her hips to make her seem curvier. I then saw the tight strapless top she had on. Suddenly I found myself having my own fantasies of Bella. I cross my left leg over my right to try hiding the sudden hardening, disturbance going on. _'Damn It' why did she have to be so beautiful and sexy!' _By this time everyone was looking at me including Bella, who was now smiling at me ;her smile was breath taking. I never felt this way about anyone before, could I be falling in love with Bella?

"Eddy are you ok?" Emmett pulled me from my head although I could read there minds I'd been completely distracted by Bella which brings me to ask that same question why couldn't I read her mind? _'Whoa are you actually stiff over Bella?'_ Emmett thought looking at my crossed legs with one eyebrow raised.

"No…" I said answering Emmett thought "I mean I'm fine" I heard Bella giggle I looked at her face it was scarlet red. _Get a grip, your emotions are all over the place, _Jasper thought at me; Jasper had his own wired talent he could feel all the emotions in the room but he could also control them._ I wish he would stop starring at Bella. Bella said he already had two girlfriends and he diffidently doesn't need Bella as a third. Anyway Bella isn't a slut._ Jacob's thoughts were fast they went from being a protective brother to murdering me if I lay one finger on her.

"So…what do you think" Alice said as she turned Bella around. Of curse I couldn't say _'oh Bella you look really sexy and it's turning me on!'_ no god for bid I'd never admit that. I heard Alice thoughts _Oh my god Edward you love her don't you, I can't wait till you see what she's going to do tonight! _I saw an image of Bella in her mind she was tying her hair up in a pony tail with a devilish look upon her face like she was going to do something naughty. _No peeking Edward_. She then started to think of shoe shopping and other girly stuff to block me out. How I hated Alice's talent most of all, she could see everyone's future which means no one could get anything passed her. I also hated it when she block my out like that she'd leant how to do that when she was eleven, so I could hear her think about cute guys in her class, I was grateful for that even though when she got carried away thinking of any guy she would completely "drop the ball" so to speak. Eww like I needed to see her fantasies. I shuttled at the memories.

Alice, Rose, jasper and Emmett all went to get changed. Even Jacob got dragged out with them because _Bella_ said he couldn't go out dressed in sweat pants and a old t-shirt. It was funny to hear him cursing Alice in his head when she volunteered to make sure he was dressed and ready to go in twenty minuets. I watch as Alice and rose dragged Jacob out the door which left me and Bella alone. I so badly want to get to know her as I couldn't read her mind, I desperately want to know what hides in Bella's beautiful head. All the basis questions like… What's her favorite colour? When's her birthday? Did she have family? Etc. Etc. She is like no other girl I've ever meet, usually girls are all over me and the one girl I actually like tells me I'm an ass! And I can't hear her thoughts to tell if it's true or not. Why god why! After everyone left I started with the most basic question I could think of.

"So what class are you doing?" she look at me dumfounded for a moment probably because I wasn't being a complete jerk or an ass as she told me I was remembering her rejection, I've never been rejected and I've never being called a asshole by a girl, maybe by Alice and Rose, but not by a beautiful girl like Bella. I waited for her answer.

"Well let me see" she said as she looked around Bella grabbed a pink sheet and plopped on her bed.

"I'm doing Art, English, algebra, P.E and Biology." She said as her eyes scanned the paper. It made me smile as I am doing the same. We were both not doing set majors.

"You"

"Same" her mouth popped open and then she looked mad and frustrated, like she was about to complain I cut in. Bella pouted at me and crossed her arms. Bella pouting was the cutest thing I've ever seen._ Edward man you're going all soft for Bella_ I wish my conscious would shut up!

"I am also doing, music I play piano" I never told anyone that music is one of the things I hide. Yes I do have a gentlemen side deep, deep down. Bella's reaction pleased me her eyes widened her mouth popped open again. It took her a minute to compose herself before she responded

"Talented" Bella huffed flipping her hair over her shoulder.

_More then you know Bella. More then you'll ever know._

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

First of all I could not believe that Edward wasn't being a jerk. Second I could not believe what he just sai,d he plays piano my all time favorite interment. Only romantic, sweet and kind guys play music.

"Why are you not being a jerk" I thought aloud. Crap, why did I say that? I bit my lip.

"Well do you want me to be jerk?" he questioned I whipped my head around.

"Hell No I hate it when you're an ass I like it when…" I stopped myself right there why did I always have to have a big mouth around Edward. I could not believing what I nearly told him, that I like it when he was nice it made me feel good inside it was weird feeling but nice. I tried to not meet his gaze I failed in the attempt his gorgeous emerald green eyes locked on mine I got butterflies in my stomach as he gave me that sexy crooked smile. Damn it why do I feel this way. Get a grip Bella. Get a GRIP! The voice in my head shouted but I couldn't.

"So you like it when…"there was smugness in his voice now I gulped loudly _save me_ in that moment Jacob came.

"Ready Bells?" I stood and walked over to Jake, he slipped his hand into mine

"Ready" I giggled as he twirled me around and dipped me like if we were already on the dance floor. I could hear him whisper in my ear, "you do really look amazing" I swear I heard Edward growl I just giggled

Come on well be late I pulled them both out the door.

When we got to the party it was actually held in a dance club so I felt right at home. The music was loud but it had a good beat. I was dancing with Alice and Rose it had been half 'n' hour since we got here and I was already having a good time. Suddenly the DJ stopped the music there were a lot of 'awwws' and 'what the hell' and other complaints

"Yo listen up we have my man Jacob Black here" my thoughts at this moment where _Oh Crap!_

Jake took the mike and spoke the worst thing in the world "Bella Swan I challenging you to a dance off" _Oh Crap I am going to kill him! Crap, Crap, CRAP!_ My chest sped up damn Jacob. Then I head the unmistakable velvet voice of Edward "she cant dance"

"Wana bet" I glared at him, his eyes full of low expectations. How dare he? Edward spoke again a smirk on him perfect face.

"I bet 200 bucks he'll beet you"

"You've already lost your money"

"We'll see" the smirk still on his face. I turned and called out at Jake telling him I excepted. Mentally adding he was going to pay for this. The crowd cleared an area on the dance floor for me and wanted to impress was Edward. And I didn't even know why?

"Ladies first" I said to Jacob a sinker came from the crowd.

"Ouch bells" with that the music started. As Jake took the floor first his moves were basic but still good. People cheered and Jake motioned his hands so that his body language was saying 'Bring in on' and you bet I was going to bring it. It was my final turn we only had a three round dance off, Jake was winning by what I could tell the crowd loved him. I had to up my game I wasn't going to lose the bet. Then I had the best idea. Jacob moved back to give me the floor for my finally I could hear Alice and Rose cheering for me, my heart was betting fast in my head I went tough the steps quickly._ Oh Bella we are brilliant but I hope you can pull it off in these high hells with out breaking something. _I agreed with the annoying voice in my head, it did have a point. With that I put a sexy smile on and walked like a model striate up to Jake, swaying my hips to the beet. Jacob look at me confused, he was about say something when I put my index finger to his lips. He gulped, I kept swaying to the beet as I pull a hair tie out of my back pocket and tied my hair in a messy pony tale I didnt need my hair falling my eyes. I gave Jake one sexy smile and stepped away and took a deep breathe. Then did a non-handed cartwheel and a non-handed back flip, then landed I a sexy pose to finish. The whole club fell silent for a minuet then everyone ran over to me cheering.

"I think Miss. Bella wins" the DJ's voice came over the loud speaker. I look around for Jacob but I couldn't see him two warm arms snaked around my waist making me jump. I turned and saw Jake.

"Holey crap you scared me Jake" I breathed in shock. He just laughed lightly a wisped in my ear.

"You just couldn't help your self could you" I turned around in his arms to face him.

"What!?" I was completely confused he smirked

"C'mon Bella you just couldn't help showing off to everyone" he grind in satisfaction _Oh shit I just show off my dance talent to everyone._ In my head the first thing I thought of was. What did Edward think? _Bella you shouldn't care he thinks you shouldn't even think about Edward_. I knew the voice in my mind was probably right but, I couldn't not think about Edward, his perfect bronze sex hair, his crooked smile that dazzled me and his green eyes that I got totally lost in.

"Hello Bella are you in there?" Jake waved his hand in my face

"Mmm what did you say?" still coming out of my daydream.

"I said would you like to meet my friends from La Push? They go to university here."

"Sure Jake I'd love to" I was about to head to the bar with him but I herd a loud swell in my in my ear

"Ahhh! What the hell?" I wiped around to see Alice and Rose jumping up and down in front of me.

"Calm down Alice" I told her as I put both hands on her shoulders to try stop the bouncing, I gave up after a minuet.

"Why didn't you tell as you could dance like that? It was like wow and then you should of seen Edwards face! I have never seen him that surprised oh my god" Alice squealed in one big breath still bouncing up and down.

"Okay first of all I didn't tell you because it never came up and secondly Edward should be surprised, he just lost a 200 dollar bet" I laughed at the end

"OH MY GOD" they both said and burst into laughter, I even heard Jacob chuckle darkly behind me.

"Hey Alice, Rose I'm going to hang out with Jacob and his friend is that okay?"

"Yeah – whatever – see you Bella" Rose chocked out in between laughs. With that Jacob pulled me away.

We walked over to the bar and there I saw them. They could have been Jacob's brothers; the two guys had the same dark tanned skin and the same black short hair. They must been form the Quileute Reserve.

"Hey guys." Jacob knocked fists with them both and then there eye looked at me, I blushed.

"Well, well is this the Bella Swan you can't shut up about?" one of the guys said he raised an eyebrow at me and then looked at Jacob. Out of my eye I saw Jake smile.

"The one and only!" his smile winded, I rolled my eyes and spoke up.

"Hi I'm Bella as you know and who are you?"

"We meet five years ago at a La Push bonfire you don't remember?" the taller one smiled a goofy grin. I used to live in Forks ever since I was nine, that's when I met Jacob. Five years ago I was fourteen and I went to live with my mum in Florida. Of cause being Jacob, and my best friend he through of my 'Goodbye party' in La Push, I meet lot of people from the Rez, the three I remember were two gangly teenaged boys also Jacob best friends.

I looked at the guy's goofy grin then it hit me. "Oh My God Quil?"

"Hey Bells." I looked to the other guy, no that couldn't be him, way to, well BIG.

"Embry have you been on steroids?" They all burst in to laughter.

"No I'm just naturally hot" Embry smirked

"Em! Stop hitting on Bella."

"Sorry Jake I can't help it if she like me best" The three guys argued over who I thought was the hottest. It got to the point where there were arguing over who I would rather have sex with, without me saying a word the whole time. I ended up busting into laughter.

"What!?" they said together that made me laugh harder. I shook my head recovering from my outburst and looked up at them

"You three are still a bunch hormone driven teenaged boys aren't you?" all three had goofy grins painted on they faces.

After we had stopped teasing each other the drinks began…………

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

so how was it? i like to tell you that the dancing idea was inspied by my friend steph shes a really cool dancer and i wanted to add her in somewhere so that little part of bella is from steph YAY and i need to and the "Pack" in how? You'll find out


	5. Chapter 5 Romeo & Juliet

A/N back soo sorry i took so long to up'll try be quicker next time. so thank to my best friend well really she's like my sister anyway thanks to brooke for editing and thanks to jess26 for story line REVIEWS = HAPPY EMILY i do not onw twilight wish i did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**5**

**Romeo & Juliet**

_Crap_ my head throbbed as I opened my eyes to the morning light all I knew was it wasn't six o'clock like when I woke up yesterday, it was a lot later. I groaned as I put my hand forhead to try stop the drumming in my head there was a low chuckle from the other side of the room. My eyes snapped up to see Edward near the kitchen door.

"Morning Bella" Edward smiled crookedly at me. My heart started going one hundred kilometres an hour. He said my name Bella it was so perfect when Edward said it._ Stop it Bella what are you thinking._ Good question one I didn't have the answer to.

"Hey." Was my genies replay. He chuckled again I looked around the room half expecting some hangover slut to be on Edward's bed, but all I saw was Jacob spalled out along the chough his feet hanging of one end and his head off the other. I smiled at him then turned back to Edward.

"So, I thought being a player and all you're meant to bring home drunken girls?"

"Well I brought home you, dose that count?" He smirked

"Ha no" I said getting out of bed. _Whoa head rush_ I thought as I tripped over my own two feet but before I hit the floor two strong arms wrapped around me. I turned in the arms to see green eyes.

"Um...Thanks" I blushed bright red. He kindly smiled and stood me up his eyes never levering mine. Edward was so nice if I just pressed my lips to his.... _NO Bella PLAYER remember _and with thought I push myself away from Edward and headed into the kitchen. I put pop tarts in the toaster and then made scrambled eggs for Jacob, _speak of the devil _Jake came through the door.

"Hey you look great bells." He laughed, and kissed me on the cheek this was usual for us just friendly kisses here and there. I looked at myself in the stainless steel toaster

"AHHH Jake I look like the dead!!" my beautiful make-up from last night was now all smudged, my hair looked like a birds nest and for the first time this morning I looked at what I was wearing. _Shit what the hell _it was one of the pieces from my mum's package._ Oh My God someone went through that!?_ A silky black night dress that came down mid thigh also with low cut top showing cleavage.

"WHO THE HELL GOT ME CHANGED LAST NIGHT!?" I yelled by this time Edward had join us

"Well Bells you kind of passed out on the way home..."Jacob started but I cut in

"What? Passed out? How drunk was?" I hope I didn't do anything stupid

"Well you were drunk enough to make out with Embry, Me and Quil" Jacob grinned Edward laughed and I mentally kicked myself for drinking too much.

"Anyway we asked Alice if she and Rose could change you." So I was really drunk and Edward wasn't kidding

"Alice is dead" I said through my teeth Edward walk over and stole my pop tart and helled it in front of him.

"As much as Alice annoys me I have to admit I like that on you" he smiled smugly. I leaned over the counter so that our faces where inchers away like i was about to kiss him. It was tempting._ Shut up Bella it is NOT tempting! _I yelled at my self.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" I wisped as I snatched my pop tart back and left him staring after me. I had a shower got dressed into some more appropriate clothes and pack my bag for my first class. As I was levering Jacob court me by the arm I looked up to see he pouting.

"What wrong Jake?" I looked at his deep set eye.

"Don't I get a good bye kiss?" He pouted more as he said this, I laughed at him then stood in my tip toes to give him a beck on the cheek

"Bye Jake," I wisped

"I'll be here to take you to lunch with Quil and Embry when you get back" his lips spread into a huge smile I had to smile back.

"Is that so?" he nodded still with big grin on his face

"Okay just for you, see you soon Jake, don't forget to call Billy." He winced "Jake it won't be that bad" _I hope._

"Alright Bells I'll call him, see you." Jacob peaked me lightly on the lips and off I went, I was sort of happy to not be in the same room was Edward even if just was a couple of hours.

Humming softly, I walked into the class, not bothering to look at who was already there. Today was a beautiful day. It was my first class of the year, English. At last I was away from the asshole I shared a room with. This time, I chuckled softly and swung my bag around as I sat down.

"Something funny Bella?"

I slowly shifted my eyes upwards, already matching that perfect voice to the one person that could easily ruin my day. _Great do I not get a break?_

"Edward!" I acknowledged in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

He smirked and shrugged. "I guess we're both in first period English. _Is that a problem_?"

"Yes" I mumbled, I rolled my eyes. I was hoping for Two hours without me in the same room with Edward Cullen.

Edward smiled, gently, and leaned down to whisper in my ear. My breathing hitched and my heartbeat automatically increased. _Damn him for having this affect on me. _I mentally cursed myself.

"You have no idea how great it'll be, Bella. No idea." He said, quietly, his voice husky.

I shivered, trying to recover from his obvious innuendo and glared at him. "Do you mind? I'm busy." I made a point of opening my notebook.

Edward chuckled and walked to the side of the room. It wasn't until then that I noticed there weren't enough seats in the class for everyone.

The bell rang and I almost gagged when some slut practically threw herself at Edward. I was slightly relieved to see that he looked less willing for her actions then I thought he would have. _No need to feel that way, Bella. _

Mr. Wilkins walked in. "Up, everyone up. We're moving to the Lecture Demo Hall. More room and we're going to need it."

The people who were sitting quickly got up and the two classes followed the teacher. The Lecture Demo Hall was, as mentioned before, a big room and was mainly used for big presentations, meetings, detentions, exsams etc.

I looked for a seat in the back and was instantly disappointed to see that the whole back three rows were taken...followed by the middle rows_..._which left the front row. I grumbled to myself as I made my way to my seat, noticing that Edward, one of the impostors in the back row I was supposed to sit at, was watching me the whole time. This only caused me to blush and get paranoid.

"All right" Mr. Wilkins settled on top of the desk, observing the two classes. He did role call and then pulled out a folder.

"In here are essays written in both my classes last year and college classes this year. The essays are on a famous love story written by Shakespeare." He stopped, giving his speech a little suspense. "_Romeo and Juliet_."

The room was filled with groans and frustrated sighs. I smiled, relieved that the topic was, at least, easy. In La Push high school, I had already worked on Romeo and Juliet; this was going to be a no brainer.

"I will read some of the play then move onto reading a few essays. There is a point to this lesson today, so, I would advise that you listen carefully. Ideas are going to be made, opinions formed, and tolerance is going to be needed seeing as I expect a discussion to be held after I am through." He gave us a stern look before getting out the school textbook, reading parts of the play to us.

Even though I had already read this play numerous times, it still fascinated me. I sat up in my seat, allowing Mr. Wilkin's voice to carry out through the room as he read one of Mercutio's verses; strong and true to every word.

"_O, then I see Queen Mab hath been with you. . . .  
She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes  
in shape no bigger than an agate stone  
On the forefinger of an alderman,  
Drawn with a team of little atomi  
Athwart men's noses as they lie asleep_."

He stopped reading and lifted a few essays from the desk, reading them instead. I sat back and drew random lines on my notebook, absentmindedly. The first essay was a narrative, the college student expressing their views on the play as well as Shakespeare himself. The next essay was, also written by a college student, a persuasive essay: _Romeo and Juliet: A False Hope for Love_.

The title itself was enough to guarantee the writer's position behind their essay. It was good; had interesting and logical points. But, on more than one occasion did I find myself disagreeing with the writer's points. My own view of love was disoriented. How was I really able to define love without actually knowing the emotion to its fullest extent?

"And so," Mr. Wilkins lowered the paper he was reading off of and looked at the class, sitting on his desk. "What makes Romeo and Juliet so unique? Why is their story known as one of the most, if not _the_, romantic stories?"

I looked up from my notebook I was doodling on to watch the class. No one had their hands raised. Half looked as if they were asleep.

"Ok." Mr. Wilkins chuckled. "How about starting off with an easier question. Man, wake up people!" He yelled, playfully, causing some students to jump, some to smirk. "Why do you think Shakespeare wrote _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"Who cares?" a guy with sandy blonnd hair said. "They're not even real people."

"Ok. Well, at least we're starting somewhere." Mr. Wilkins looked slightly relieved, slowly building confidence in the classes again. "Why don't you care, Mr. Newton? Does _Romeo and Juliet _not interest you?"

The guy whose last name was Newton raised his eyebrows. "Do you want me to answer that honestly?"

The class laughed. My lips twitched as I watched the situation slowly start to unfold into a heated discussion on Shakespeare. The class probably didn't realize it yet, but that's the direction they were headed in.

"Hmmm. All right. Yes, Miss Lauren Malroy?."

"I think the stories' kind of sick." Lauren's nasally voice said somewhere behind me. "I mean, Juliet faked her death to be with Romeo... She couldn't even get that right. They both ended _up _really dead. It's almost like a prank. And, seriously, who would actually waste their time to go through all this trouble? Juliet had another man waiting for her anyways, Romeo or no Romeo."

_Always the player_ I grimaced in disgust.

"Then you obviously missed the whole point of the play." I didn't mean to speak aloud. In fact, that was _supposed _to stay in my head... where it _belonged_.

I shrunk down in my seat while students looked at me. I could feel Edward's eyes on my back.

"I see we have a rebel in this discussion." Mr. Wilkins' eyes gleamed with excitement. "Miss Swan," He gestured to me. "As you were saying."

"Nothing." I mumbled, feeling my face heat up.

Mr. Wilkins frowned, disappointment creasing his forehead.

"I agree with Lauren." Edward said, suddenly.

My head snapped in his direction, my body turning to face him. _I can't believe him! How on Earth could he agree with that bimbo slut?! _I guess it shouldn't have surprised me much, though, considering he ran with the same crowd as her.

"Two teenagers killing themselves for love. That's a little extreme... even for raging hormones." The class laughed, appreciatively.

Edward's eyes met mine, smirking, daring me to reach out of my comfort zone and confront him. He knew my discomfort of attention, but he also knew I loved to prove him wrong... especially about something I felt passionately about.

_I'll show him. Stupid, beautiful, idiotic, annoying, boy with no freak'n brain to match that absurdly handsome face...arrogant fool...._

"It runs a little bit more deep than that." My voice was calm despite what I was really feeling.

Again, attention was turned to me and Mr. Wilkins smiled. I hated it. "How so Miss Swan?"

"Yes, how so?" Edward repeated, sitting up in his seat, looking directly at me.

My face was flushed but I didn't dare back down. I had a point to get across. "It's more than that. Yes, Romeo and Juliet killed themselves but it wasn't as if they did it for nothing." I took a deep breath, looking at the clock as I spoke. "They did it for the love they felt for one another. Could they have handled the situation better? Yes. But at the time, I truly believe Juliet saw that faking her death was the only way around the issue to not marry Paris. Technically, she was _already_ married to Romeo, even if by secret. Of course, it didn't go all as planned but just imagine: Your Romeo and you see the love of your life who appears to be dead. What would you do?"

Students were thoughtful for a moment and I sighed, relieved to have not stuttered at all.

"Well, I wouldn't have killed myself." Lauren huffed.

I rolled my eyes and looked at her. "What _would _you have done? Moved on to the next person living? That's low, Lauren. For such a _classy girl like you_, I would at least think you would have some dignity."

There was a round of low snickers, even Mr. Wilkins looked amused. But, all I heard was Edward's deep laugh, it seemed to coarse through my body and I shivered.

Lauren shrieked. "Shut up!"

"Now, now." Mr. Wilkins pursed his lips. "Settle down. It seems our most active participants are Lauren, Edward, and Bella."

The Newton boy scoffed.

"Yes, I see some effort peeking through from you too, Mike." Mr. Wilkins smiled. "Now, Bella had brought up something in the point she was trying to make that I want to discuss... Juliet's decision. Was it rational? Was there another way?"

"Of course there was another way." Edward spoke.

I turned around again. "Like what?"

Mr. Wilkins cut in. "Edward, Bella, to the front of the class. I want you at separate podiums on each side of the room." He continued to speak as I grudgingly got up to stand in front on the class, leaning my elbows against the podium I was at. Edward went to the other side of the room, grinning, clearly enjoying the situation we were in now. He got wolf-whistles and some applause and he bowed. I wrinkled my nose.

"And this, class, is how a heated discussion will occur, sometimes narrowing down to a debate." I wanted to hit the teacher on the head for using me as his guinea pig.

"Continue, Edward; answer Bella's question." Mr. Wilkins was now standing at the very back of the room, waiting for the scene he wished for to unfold before him.

Edward looked at me, that sure grin still placed on his lips. "Juliet didn't have to marry Paris–"

"She was being forced too." I cut in.

Edward continued as if he didn't hear me. This was infuriating. "There had to have been another way. Sooner or later would Romeo's and Juliet's parents see that the marriage was wrong and that they were meant for each other?"

I didn't know which to be more surprised over... the fact that Edward actually read _Romeo and Juliet _or how much meaning he put into his argument. So I had made an error; he had, apparently, understood the story.

"Sooner or later. Well, why later? What's the point of realizing too late what a mistake it was to force someone into a marriage they didn't even want in the first place? Until that realization hit, the damage would have already been done! And it's not like Paris and Juliet could have just divorced! That was frowned upon back then, completely forbidden."

"She didn't have to fake her death."

"She felt as if she had _no _choice."

"They could have ran away."

"That was the original plan." I felt like there should be a "der" at the end.

"Romeo didn't have to kill Tybalt. Mistake after mistake, it seems as if the man had no common sense. Romeo could've avoided conflict but, instead, created it. Had he not made such an ass out of himself, perhaps things might've gone differently."

Mr. Wilkins cleared his throat at the language use but we ignored him.

"Maybe." I hated to admit it but, Edward might have had a point. "But then what kind of story would Shakespeare had written if there wasn't a little conflict every now and then?"

Classmates laughed as Edward and I stared each other down, both smirking at each other.

"You call that a little?" Edward scoffed. "Romeo killed Juliet's cousin! Her _cousin_. He gets banished, pretty much setting himself up in the process."

"He was provoked!" I gasped. "Tybalt killed Mercutio! Romeo acted out of loyalty to his friend, no hate to the enemy. If you remember, Romeo wanted peace between the Capulet's and Montague's. He flees the scene from fear and shame of his actions, thinking of Juliet the whole time."

"Had he been thinking of Juliet, I doubt he would've killed her cousin."

"Had you been thinking as Romeo was at the time, I doubt you would be acting otherwise."

"Ok, so, let' say your right about that. Then what about how he pretty much messed up his own "secret marriage." He kills himself thinking that his wife's dead. And, even though it's a trick for others, she would not even have to be pretending had he not made the decision he did. "

"That was not his fault. The messenger was obviously slow. It was a minor mishap that led to a major unfortunate event."

"But you see! That _minor _mishap wouldn't have happened had Romeo not been such a dumbass!"

"He acted out of love!"

"He acted out of stupidity."

"Juliet killed herself too. She saw her love dead and realized her mistake. She would not live her life without Romeo so she joined him in the 'afterlife.' This is about the sacrifices two people will make for love! Not about the mistakes they make in between."

"There would not have to be any sacrifices if a certain someone could've kept their testosterone level in check."

"In love, there's always sacrifices."

"Would you have made such a sacrifice?"

"I–" I stopped for a moment, thrown off by his question. "Yes, I think I would. Had I been in that situation." I had gotten so into the conversation with Edward, it was like we were in our own little bubble, and I was slightly confused when brought back to reality with a classroom full of people.

"You _think._" Edward chuckled.

"Would you?" I retorted. I didn't like the question or the position I was in being asked it.

Edward stared at me straight in the eye. "Depends. Had I been that in love with someone, I think I would too." I scoffed.

"_Had _I been that in love. But, the whole thing on how Romeo and Juliet fall in love is unrealistic too, so..."

Lauren snickered at me when she noticed my face whiten. "Unrealistic? It was love at first sight!"

Edward's eyes narrowed at me and he frowned. I squirmed under his intense gaze. "I know." I said.

"And... do you _not _believe in love at first sight?" I was willing to say anything as long as he stopped looking at me like that.

Edward's green eyes lit up, suddenly, as if realizing something for the first time. "Had you asked me a month ago, I would have said no. But now, I think I do."

I blushed crimson and a loud chorus of cat calls swept the room. I faintly heard Lauren, Jessica, and some other girls' huff in annoyance. Edward's gaze pierced mine and, even if I tried, I found myself unable to look away.

_What did Edward mean? Dammit! He can't say something like that at a time like this?_

_Was he just being his usual self and trying to charm his way to winning?_

My eyes narrowed, I stared him down. "In that case, do you realize you have just claimed yourself a hypocrite to your own argument?"

Edward flashed me a crooked grin. "Not a hypocrite. The point of a debate is to verify your opinions, persuading others to agree. I suppose you're just that good, Bella."

Some girls '_awwed_,' and I frowned. What was going on? Edward was acting strange... and it was making me uneasy.

"I guess so." Mr. Wilkins finally cut in. "That was- very interesting. Truly, well done and class," He turned away from us now. "This is an example of how it's done. Edward, Bella, you may take your seats now."

I trudged my way down the small steps and sat in my seat, ignoring the curious glances I was receiving from people. We still had a half hour of class and were to write an essay on the discussion that just happened between Edward and me.

"What!?" I whispered, frantically, to myself. I finally participate, in a way I'm not used to, and, as a reward, I get to get written about?

"You may begin now. No talking." Mr. Wilkins sat at the desk at the front of the room and sipped his coffee, opening up the morning paper.

I glared defiantly at him before sighing, surrendering to the fact I had to write this essay... on myself. And Edward.

He wouldn't be so hard to write about when it came to the debate. His opinions were based off logic, though he may be somewhat biased when it came to Romeo and Juliet's relationship. His arguments were interesting. I relived the arguments in my head, remembering the way my heart beat faster the more heated the discussion became. The way Edward's eyes lit up with feeling when he defended his position... and the arrogant smirk that covered his face when he watched me get stumped.

Edward was many things; full of himself, sometimes rude, annoying... to name a few. But, one thing I was sure of was that he was dangerous. He was dangerous to my emotions, scrambling them and making me confused about how I felt.

However, he was also a gentleman deep down. And I had seen that part of him, if only for a little while, and had found myself dazzled by him.

_Me. __Dazzled by Edward__. What the hell I'm meant to hate him not be fooled by his charm! Get a grip Bella _

The rest of the class was uneventful I was looking forward to seeing Jacob Embry and Quil to see how the call to Billy went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

well how did you like that bella is confused about edward right now and she will be for the nexts few chapters

REVEIW PLEASE OR NO UPDATE YOU CHOISE


	6. Chapter 6 Moving

**A/N **HEY everyone how are we? ok so here's chapter six sorry it took so long to update but hey you'll live also im working on a jacob and nessie fanfic you all should check out its called "My Life as a Teenaged Hibird" it funny and awsome so read it and tell me what you think... also im haveing troubble with this story iv got wrtirers block so bad so if one of you guys really love this story it time to tell me and the person who show the most love will get to write chapter 8 WOOH

**Ch 6**

**Moving**

I finally got to my dorm; I was great full that Cullen had another class now. I walk in and dumped my bag next to my desk then collapsed on my bed. I replayed the whole debate in my mind over and over. The bit that got me most was when I asked did he believe in love at first sight, and he said that if I asked him a week ago he would have said no, but now he does believe in love at first sight? _What the hell did that mean?_ I rolled over onto my back closed my eyes and let out a long frustrated sigh.

"Sounds like you had a good class?" I looked up to see Jacob leaning casually against the door jamb of the kitchen. I rolled my eye at him.

"That bad huh, do you want to talk about it?" he huskily voice concerned as he came to sit beside me on my bed.

"No Jake I'm fine."I assured him as sat up and thought of a topic change. "So how did it go with Billy?" he looked at me knowing I desperately changed the subject but left it anyway.

"Good and bad."

"Spill"

Jake told me how Billy was unpleased with him dropping out of year twelve but also understood that Jacob wanted to get a job as a mechanic at La Push. Being Jacob he wanted to take a year off and hang out in Portland with me, to make sure I was safe. _Typical Jake. _But Billy said Jake couldn't stay here. Which was true Jake said as the couch was not at all bigger enough, I laughed at that. So he was moving in with Embry, Quil and some other guys from the Rez that go to uni here.

"Wow your staying in a house with seven boys?"

"Six guys including me and one girl, so that makes seven of us altogether" I pounded that for a second.

"Okay you got me."I said confused. "Tell me why is one girl staying with a house full of guys? And if she is to... well you know "share around" I don't want to know." Jake busts onto laughter clashing his sides. After a few minutes he crammed down and started to explain.

"No no Bells, you see Leah stays there because her brother Seth dose and he's still in high school, so her mum want her to look out for him sines his living with a whole lot of guys."

"Oh." I remembered Leah from La Push she was date an older guy named Sam, I wonder... "Hey is that the Leah Clearwater, who dated Sum Uley I think? Are they still together?" Jacob froze and looked down at his hands in his lap. He answered quietly

"No Sam left Leah for Leah's cozen Emily." I was shocked no horrified Sam was a good guy as far as I knew him. Leah and Sam were so in love I could never see Sam with another girl.

"Why? How could he do that to Leah?" my voice came out low just as a whisper

"I don't know really." He sighs and sit back agents the headboard with me holding me close to his chest "he says meeting Emily was like love at first sight and that he never had that connection with Leah." That reminded me of what Edward had said today maybe he connected with a girl like that? I didn't want to think about him right now. I pulled myself closer to Jacob warm body he always made me feel safe.

"Poor Leah" I wisped into his chest. He stocked my hair.

"That's not the worst part. The worst part is Sam owns the house that she and guys live in and Sam and Emily live down the road so they can drop in any time, and to top that off Sam asked Emily to marry him. That was her wedding Bells, Leah dreamed of her wedding with Sam."

"Poor Leah" I said again Jake turned to me and smiled weakly

"Come on Bells, Embry and Quil will be waiting for us or just for you after last night." He laughed. I groaned as I remembered last night when I drank a bit too much and made out with all the boys. Secretly Jacob was the best kisser out of them but it was just all fun and games and we never do anything other than kissing.

"All right how bad was I last night the truth." He smiled and helped me off the bed.

"Me, I think you're always a great kisser and I think the boys enjoyed it last night but make shore you ask them at lunch." Jake grinned I groaned again.

"It your fault I got drunk Jake."

"You love me anyway." He kissed my cheek

"I don't know why?" I mumbled Jake just laughed and with that we walk out the door and off to lunch.

We ended up driving in Jake's old rabbit to pick up Quil and Embry at the house Jacob would soon sharing with them. The house was two stories it would have to be big enough for seven of them.

"Hey Bells how's your hangover?" Embry laughed I grounded my teeth and glared at him from the rear view mirror that made him laugh even more.

"By the way I enjoy our make out session last night." Quil snickered. Jake just gave me a cheeky smile and drove off.

By the time we got down the street an argued over fast food or the bakery we ended up having gourmet sandwich. I had a chicken and salad sandwich while the guys had five different sandwiches each. There eat so much since last saw them I don't see how they can stay all musically like they do when they eat that much.

"So Bells tell them about your roommate." I nearly choked on my sandwich. Why the hell did say that? Scratch that. Why the hell would he even bring up Edward? I looked at Jake as if he were crazy. _Technically he was crazy to thing I want to talk about my asshole of a roommate to Embry and Quil. Either that or his stupid._ He looked with a fake incense look as if to say '_What?'_ So he thought it was funny!_ Yep defiantly stupid. _

"Oh is she hot?..." Embry asked "if so could I call dibs" he continued.

"No fare!" Quil yelled back with his mouth half full. Jacob on the other hand was trying not to laugh. Then it hit me they had no clue that Edward was my roommate and that he was a he, so to speak. Embry and Quil where still bickering who got to call "dibs" when Jake and I started laughing. The two boys stopped and looked at us. While still giggling I high-fived Jake. I had always found it funny when Embry and Quil fight over girls they don't even know. What made it even funnier is that they were fighting over who called "dibs" on Edward.

"Sorry guys but my roommate is a guy." I confessed still giggling. They stared at me like I had three heads or something before saying...

"WHAT?!" in sync.

"Don't worry guys it gets way better this is only the start. Right Bells?" Jake looked at me and smirked I had the argue to stick my though out at him like a two year old but I didn't.

Quil was the first to speak. "So what does Jake mean by that? Did you meet some secret boyfriend and move in with him when you got to Collage? Even so how the hell did you get Portland University to agree to that?" by now I was so pissed and Jacob found it funny.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND AND THE REASON I'M STUCK WITH HIM IS BECAUSE OF SOME FUCKING COMPURTER GLITCH!" I yelled, and then took a deep breath. _Cram down Bella. _I've never been pissed off in front of Embry and Quil, and by the looks on their faces they thought it was really funny. What made it funnier to them was that everyone in the cafe was looking at me cause of my little outburst.

"Sorry."I wisped everyone just turned back to what they were doing. Jacob chuckled and put a arm round my shoulders as I slumped down into the booth.

Embry looked very entertained "So first of all who is he?" he asked still amused. "and secondly what the hell did he do to piss you off?"

I answered with clenched teeth "He's name is Edward Cullen and he is the biggest player and asshole ever." I stated matter 'o' factly Jacob laughed so did Quil and Embry. _Was I missing something?_ I thought, because I really did not see the joke here.

"Man Edward Cullen he's at Portland who would of thought." Quil said still laughing

"Wait! What? How......how the hell do you know him?" I stubbled over my words I was now so confused.

"Edward and the rest of the Cullen's and Hale's lived in Forks like one big family. You see the Hale's were adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. They all use to go Forks high, Edward and his brother....umm what's his name.....umm"

"Emmet" I reminded Quil.

"Oh yeah that's right anyway..... so Edward and Emmet were on the football team. Embry, Jake and I we're on the La Push team. Sometimes La Push High and Forks High played argents each other." He finished I let that sink in for a second before realizing something. I turn slowly to Jacob giving him the best death glare Jacob looked scared shitless. _And so he should be_ I thought. In the back of my mine I heard the voices of Quil and Embry saying "Oh'O" and "He's in deep shit." _You bet!_

"You knew him and you did even tell me! God Jake what the hell!" I was so mad right now that I shock off his arm from my shoulders and face him full on.

"You went to those games you should of saw him." He said raising is hands in deafens trying to cram me down it was so not working

"I went those games to see you play Jake!"

"I thought normal girl went to check out the other guys." I was shocked he achly thought that low of me. Angry tears started to well up in my eyes and spill over, that when he realized he had hurt me.

"Well I guess I'm not normal then." I wisped and stood up and walked away from the table and out the cafe to wait by the car as always Jake come running after me.

"Bella, wait I'm sorry. Please wait." Jacob grabed my arm turning me to face him. Jake and I never really fight maybe I was just so mad and confused about Edward I was taking it out on him.

"Look Bells you know I don't mean it like that." He said as he pulled me into a hug. Jacob's hugs always made me feel so much better they calmed me down enough to realized how much of a fool I made myself. I to note to see Embry and Quil standing awquwdly behind us. Feeling more embarrassed I hid my face in Jake's chest.

"I'm sorry too." I wisped into his chest. He just chuckled and ran his hand over my hair. I swear something Jacob acts older than me and he looks older too, it must because of his height his a foot taller now.

"GROUP HUG!" Embry yelled as he and Quil join our hug I just laughed as we all hugged. I felt like I was in La Push High again, just me and the guys mucking round. I never really had meny girlfriends at school because I mostly hung out at Jake's place. I meat Jacob when I was 7 and he was 6 our dads are good friend so we grow up together. Ever tho I lived in Forks I went to La Push High School to be with Jake. I know it's wired but what can I say he's my best friend. We always got teased about how we _"loved"_ each other but we have always been just very good friends. Embry and Quil were in my year but they lived near Jake so the four of us were best friends, still are. But of course being the only girl in our group they all they notices went you grow curves, so if I ever got a lustful look from a guy he get a black eye from Jacob. I never went on many dates because those three guy would scary them away, they did a better job at it then my dad Charlie. So because of my three best friends I am still a virgin, I know in sad I didn't even get a real date to prom because I went with Jake. After our group hug we hopped in the car and started to drive Embry and Quil back to there place.

"So Jake my man when you moving in with us?" Embry asked

"Well my stuffs all in the car anyway." He answered pointing to the back of the car with his thumb. "So I guess I could drop Bella off and come straight back so I can settle in tonight." he said.

"what, you leaving me already?"

"Yep that couch gave me I sore neck." He rubbed the back of his neck, I laughed. We pulled up that the big house Embry and Quil got out, Jake rolled down the window and leaned out.

"So I guess see you later." Quil said to Jake

"yeah I'll back for dinner."

"Awesome! Emily is cooking tonight she'll be happy to meet the new house member." Embry told Jake. I saw Jacob cringe at Emily's name but the guys didn't notice. It must be because of the Leah story oh well. Embry and Quil said goodbye and they hoped to see me round campus. We were just pulling away from the house when I asked...

"So how come you cringed at Emily's name?"

"You don't miss anything do you?" he gave me a side long glance. I turn my body so that my back was against the car door, and I was facing Jacob.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. "So spill." He looked at me again and sighed.

"Well... I think the guys shouldn't be like... well like nothing ever happen cause it did. Leah is living there and they don't care if her ex-boyfriend and his fiancé just walk in like it ok it's not cause it's not ok. Each time Sam or Emily walk in it hurts Leah to see them." I never seen Jacob so consirned about a girl like that before, he looked angry, mad, sad and in love! No way!

" Oh My God, You like her." I blurted out

"What! Who?" he tried to play dum keeping his eyes on the road, but I could see right through him.

"Jacob Black admit it. You are in love with Leah Clearwater." A goofy smile crossed his face. _Yeah thought so._

"Fine. I'm crushing on Sam's ex who is two year older than me and has no interest in guys after what happen with her and Sam." He slouched back in the car seat. I could see how big this was for him to admit it, to even me. Truly I didn't know what to say. Yeah Jake has had crushes but all those girls fell for him anyway. Jacob had everything a girl could want in a guy. He was kind, funny, loving, understanding, caring and... well kind of sexy. _Ok really sexy._ But as Jake had told me about Leah and Sam I could also see why she wasn't willing to let anyone in.

I knew about heartbreak I been through it. It happen late in my freshmen year I had just turned sixteen. Jake and the guys had actually trusted a guy enough to let me go out with him, his name was Tim he was like most La Push guys he had copper skin, dark blue eyes, rich brown hair witch was always messy and he did have muscle but nothing like Jacob. All in all he was good looking. After a week of dating Tim asked me to be his girlfriend I said yes because I thought I was in love with him. Then it happened itr was four months in to our relationship and we were at my house making out on the couch. This was normal but all of a sudden Tim took it too far. Tim wanted sex and there was no way in hell that I was ready for that type of thing. I told him no he yelled at me telling me that it was just sex and everyone does it. One I didn't want it to be "just sex". And two not everyone does it. We didn't break up but we had a fight he said sorry and the he would wait. The next week I was walk to his car because I had left my math book in the back seat. As I look in the car window my heat stoped and broke. There in the back seat of Tim's car was my boyfriend and some slut having sex. Ran back to the school to find Jacob. Jacob lessened as I cried and told him what happened, then he kicked Tim's ass. I never trusted another guy again except Jake, Embry and Quil. And that's why I hate players.

"Bells where here." Jacob voice pulled me out of my memory. He helped me out and walked with me to my dorm. He turned to me.

"I guess this is it Bells."

"Jake don't be like that, I will come see you soon maybe I'll stay a couple of days." I smile he grins back.

"Good luck with the asshole." He nodded to the dorm door.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically "Good luck with Leah" he's smile softens.

"Thanks" he says. I reach up on tippy toes to peck him on the lips.

"Bye Jake miss you already." I wiper

"Miss you to Bells" with that he smiled and headed down the hall. I sighed turn to find the door unlocked and inside a shirtless Edward reading a book on his bed looking god like as ever. _Now why didn't I move with Jake? Instead of living with a stuck up gorgeous asshole. Who knows? _I sigh

_Well Bella I guess you're stuck with the player. _I thought as I walking into the dorm.

**A/N **well review tell me if you love it and if you want to be the one writeing chapter 8 tell me lol

love Emmi

P.S im sorry but just to let you know im TEAM JACOB i love him and his abbs lol ;D


End file.
